pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Xx.Snow.White.Queen.xX
♥♥♥★★★☺☺☺Holaaa☺☺☺★★★♥♥♥ ♥♥♥Hola a todos, es un gusto estar acá, muchísimas gracias por sus mensajes. Si quieren escribirme, no duden en hacerlo. Estaré encantada de hacer nuevos amigos o ayudarlos en lo que pueda. Gracias...♥♥♥!!!! ☺★♥H₳RŪ₭₳, ₳ ฿€₳ŪT↑₣ŪL ₵ŌŌR₯↑№₳TŌR ₩↑TH ₳ ฿€₳ŪT↑₣ŪL T€₳ℳ♥★☺ Hola Bienvenida a Fakémon. Soy Marina101. Te puedo ayudar en lo que no entiendas. También, puedes pedir ayuda a Chimecho17, Arándano, Drupixp, Platino a la carga y a Leorodriguez.com. (Son administradores y algunos burócratas). Puedes mirar estos artículos: *Marina101: Wintex Dex (Dex), Agualuh (Fakémon), Marina (Personaje) y Pokémon, la invasión de Ardeus (Fanfic). *Drupixp: Ripin dex (Dex), Pigloon (Fakémon), Hoo (Personaje) y Pokemon Ripin Adventures (Fanfic). *Platino a la carga: Scullin Dex (Dex), Grissttne (Fakémon), Andrés (Personaje) y Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Exploradores del Universo (Fanfic). *Arándano: Dex de los Pokémon Oscuros (Dex), Flodark (Fakémon), Arándano (Personaje) y Wanted Pokémon (Fanfic). *Chimecho17: Saidiway Dex (Dex), Fagin (Fakémon), Bridgette (Personaje) y Pokemon Lapislazuli & Joya marina (Fanfic). *También, puedes visitar: Imágenes de Legendarios de Wintex y compañía u otras cosas. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 12:36 10 ago 2009 (UTC)) Vale... Espero que disfrutes aquí, HarukaAngel. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 20:36 10 ago 2009 (UTC)) hola amiga soy otro usuario cualquier cosa que necesistes(sprites imagenes caras u otras imagenes) pidemelas a mi aun no soy administrados ni burocrata(creo) pero todas tus dudas tratare de ayudarte y si quieres utilizar mis personajes o pokemon para tus fics tienes permiso solo quiero qie me digas el nombre de tus fics(adoro leer) haha bueno biie pasate buenos momentos en esta wiki --el fan de los budew 00:24 12 ago 2009 (UTC) Pues... En las Poké Dex de los usuarios hay muy adorables y pon "legendarios" en el buscador y clica en lo que te sale. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 15:55 22 ago 2009 (UTC)) Claro. Llámame Mary, María, Marina... Como quieras. Por cierto: Pokémon que sustituye a Pachirisu, Mimirou. Pokémon que sustituye a Pichu, Toxichu. Pokémon que sustituye a Glaceon, Amoreon. Pokémon que sustituye a Leafeon, Dokin. Pokémon que sustituye a Milotic, Lallion. Pokémon que sustituye a Delcatty, Phitti. ¿Qué tal? (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 19:08 22 ago 2009 (UTC)) muy bien inventare unos nuevos fakemon basados en los que me dijiste y tambien te puedo crear tu sprite de entrenadora solo dime como quieres que te dibuje chaoo (=°U°=)--el fan de los budew 22:06 22 ago 2009 (UTC) Hola: Quería decirte que yo hice una historia sobre May en el ordenador. Se llamaba: "May, la estrella". Que iba sobre lo que hizo May después de lo de su aparición en Sinnoh. Tengo una imagen de May que me paso una amiga. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 08:25 24 ago 2009 (UTC)) Si necesitas más ayuda... Te ayudo. ¿Qué es XO? Bueno, esperaré al sábado. Lo malo es que yo empiezo el instituto (Acabo de pasar, iba a sexto) el miércoles. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 20:00 14 sep 2009 (UTC)) Por cierto... Si quieres puedes dejarla libre. Aquí no hace falta ponerla en una subpágina. Mira: Flora y compañía 2. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 20:02 14 sep 2009 (UTC)) Vale. frame|¿Aura y Ash? Sí, ellos y mi nuevo pokémon Canichoon y Pikachu. Suerte con tus creaciones Haruka (Carol). (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 20:13 14 sep 2009 (UTC)) Vale... A mi me gustan Ash, Aura (May) y Alma (Soul) (Mis favoritos), luego los otros y por último, no me gusta mucho, Maya (Dawn). (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 09:52 19 sep 2009 (UTC)) Hola Hola. Soy la creadora de Iris. ¿Qué tal? He visto un mensaje tuyo cuando escribía a Marina y me he puesto a ver tu perfil y la ficha de Carolyn. De momento, tiene buena pinta. Estilista Iris 16:40 19 sep 2009 (UTC) n.n Genial y gracias. Estoy deseando ver cómo es Carol Estilista Iris 17:45 19 sep 2009 (UTC) ~ ¿Dónde puedo encontrar la plantilla para poner los datos en el lateral? Estilista Iris 18:01 19 sep 2009 (UTC) Carolyn Acabo de verla y ha quedado muy bien :) Voy a poner un par de Pokémon más en Wintex a lo largo de la tarde. De momento, ya tengo a Leafquil. Échale un vistazo Saludos Estilista Iris 16:15 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Personaje El nombre inglés anterior de Iris fue Cathy :3 Se parecen. El caso es que yo también usé a Alma para hacer a Iris n.n" Hice el lineart y le cambié algunos detalles, pero básicamente es ella. Curiosamente, salen muchos personajes de las cuatro chicas que existen oficialmente. Por cierto: no oigo las canciones de esa tal Miranda... Estilista Iris 16:26 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Hmm A mí me gustan Maná, La Oreja de Van Gogh, Maroon 5, Juanes y parecidos... Yo usé el artwork, pero a partir del episodio aún no he hecho nada... Estilista Iris 16:40 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Música A mí ahora me ha dado por escuchar dos en concreto de Maroon 5: This Love y She Will be Loved n.n He visto el video de la última y es muy chulo, pero salen muchos besos, e.e Estilista Iris 16:46 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Bye Estoy todos los días a las 18(+01:00), por si te interesa n.n Estilista Iris 16:50 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Bye ~ No te obligo, pero cuando estés a esa hora, déjame un mensajito :) Estilista Iris 17:01 20 sep 2009 (UTC) u.u Suelo estar hasta las 10 y algo (+01:00). A la hora que me dejaste el mensaje, estaba durmiendo :( ~ Iris 16:30 21 sep 2009 (UTC) o: Oh, bueno n.n » esтιlιѕтα ιrιs. 15:35 24 sep 2009 (UTC) ~~ Aw, pues estoy bien » esтιlιѕтα ιrιs. 16:06 2 oct 2009 (UTC) Hola n.n Yo antes entraba en la WikiDex, pero me vine aquí porque podía colgar las cosas que inventaba y me gusta mucho más. De España n.n » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 17:14 31 oct 2009 (UTC) No No me gusta tener Twitter ni Facebook ni ninguno de esos: son para colgar fotos y no quiero que estén rodando por ahí. Además, luego sólo sirven para llenarme el correo de publicidad » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. (contactar) 18:34 31 oct 2009 (UTC) for you Archivo:HarukaAngel.PNG una misdreavus especial 19:33 22 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola,perdón por olvidarlo Happy Birthday to you,XD de daría alguna imagen de regalo pero no se hacer imagenes buenos pero de todos modos ¡FELIZ CUMPLE!--Mew doctor40px|Este es el favoritoDime lo que sea 18:21 19 abr 2010 (UTC) No la continuare Pero tengo una aqui que si te interesa...Lados Opuestos'--♪ Hellou ♪', ✲ ¡¿Qué quieres?! ✲ o ★ Miralo★ 16:10 7 may 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Tu Pedido Aqui esta tu pedido Archivo:Caratula_Luis_Suáres.png -- 23:48 14 jul 2010 (UTC) Tu pedido 2 ya lee arriba XD Archivo:Caratula_Luis_Suárez.png -- 00:07 15 jul 2010 (UTC)